Nitrogen-containing compounds have been extensively used in the treatment of textiles for the purpose of imparting crease resistance. Such nitrogen-containing compounds include 1-substituted-3,5-dimethylol-2,6-dihydrotriazine-4-ones, commonly referred to as dimethylol-substituted triazones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,870 teaches a process for crease-proofing cellulosic fabrics by application of the substituted triazine-4-ones in the presence of a relatively mild catalyst and effecting the reaction between the triazine-4-one and the cellulose by curing at relatively high temperatures. According to that manner of treatment only low to moderate levels of wrinkle resistance and wash-wear properties are developed in the fabric. Excessive loss in tensile strength and/or abrasion resistance would occur if higher concentrations of resins were used or if the curing time and/or temperature were increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,921 teaches a process involving the same reagents but employing a pH of about 2.0 to 3.5 and a cure of about 200.degree. to 300.degree. F. In this process high levels of wrinkle resistance are developed.
As indicated, in the prior art, N-methylol reagents containing amino groups within the 6-membered ring, such as 1-ethyl-3,5-dimethylol-2,6-dihydrotriazine-4-one, are well known compounds and reagents for treating cellulosic fibers. The nitrogen group in this type of reagents is only very slightly basic. N-methylol reagents containing t-amino groups having basicities in the normal range expected for such amino groups have not been described in the literature. 1-(2-Dimethylaminoethyl)-2,6-dihydrotriazine-4-one is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,624. Various 2(dialkylaminoethyl)ethyl carbamates have been synthesized and described by Hazard et al. (Bull. Soc. Chim. France 2087 [1961]).